StarFox: The Secret Sibling
by BladeMcCloud
Summary: This is the story of Blade, my fave OC. Rated M for safety and Extreme Violence, plus possible later 'adult' content. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter I

**StarFox: The Secret Sibling**

Chapter 1: Flashbacks/Meet Alpha

**6 Months After the Prevention of the Aparoid Invasion**

"_Wait here son."_

I nodded to the muscular Collie who had personally escorted me to the facility. The man, Field Commander Brian McCoy, would soon become a very good friend of mine, as well as the other whom he was going to speak to. I found a place and sat down glancing around the room. It was empty, aside from a few people talking amongst themselves. From where I was sitting, I could hear exactly what the Commander and the other were saying.

"_Sergeant Laverne, We have a new recruit for you to work with. His name is Blade, he's a code Green. I haven't seen much of what he can do, so he may be quite more dangerous than that. You remember what Trevor did earlier this month."_

I'd have to meet this Trevor person.

"_Yes, well, Zach knew not to piss him off. _(I might have to meet this one too.)_ Anyway, excellent work on finding this one Commander. You can bring him in, sir, I'll show him around."_

"_Very well Sergeant, but remember, he's just a kid."_

"_Red fox right? How old, did you say?"_

"_Fifteen. He's scared. I take it the rest of his company-to-be are on the rifle range currently?"_

Scared? Are you kidding me? I was terrified! All I knew was this was some sort of base for an advanced Special Forces organization here on Fortuna, operating outside of the government's main military. Laverne continued.

"_Yes, he will meet them when they return to barracks Lambda." _I noticed I was leaning towards the wall, and so I didn't look suspicious, I sat back up and explored the functions of the new communicator McCoy had given to me. The device around my arm was very complex, and, even being more than familiar with electronics and computers, was a bit difficult for me to manage. The commander stepped around the corner and looked at me.

"_Blade, it's time for you to meet someone."_

"_Alright then."_

I stood and followed him into another large, yet widely empty room. The room was flooded with sunlight from 3 long windows, which I stepped over to look out of, and which I found out was facing a large complex, with buildings lining the edges, and one larger building in the center. Uniformed men, each with differently styled armor and camo, walked along close to the buildings, avoiding vehicles that passed alongside them. There was a small airfield off to the right, outside the main facility, which was lined by a thick concrete wall to keep out unauthorized personnel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small squad of animals, about my age, walking from the rifle range. In the center was a well built husky, probably the leader, next to him a bobcat, who was motioning with his hands to the canine in the middle, a tall lizard brought up the rear, who was looking around, as if for someone. In the distance was a black bear and white tigress that waved to him, and he motioned his head towards them. He tapped the husky's shoulder and pointed to the pair, who were standing next to a flagpole, on which was a black flag, which stated in white, the letter and number pair D7. They walked over led by the husky and started talking, all except the lizard, who continued to look around, until he realized there was nothing nearby, and listened to the conversation. He glanced over his shoulder, looking up into the building I was in, and then looked back to the other animals. He abruptly turned around completely and stared me straight in the eye. The lanky reptile tapped the dog's shoulder again, and he too stared up at me, along with the three other animals. I stepped away from the window, surprised that he could see me so easily, and from so far away. I turned and noticed another very well-built animal - a wolf - leaning against a strip of metal between the windows, also uniformed.

"_You must be Blade."_

"_Yeah, who are you?"_

I saw a smirk come over both his face and McCoy's.

"_Master Sergeant Shawn Laverne." _I wasn't sure if it was due to an injury or not, but his breathing was slightly raspy, however his voice was loud and overwhelmingly deep, with no problems speaking._ "I'm going to be showing you around the facility. Commander?"_

McCoy spoke. _"Nothing further for either of you." _Laverne put his hand to his brow in salute. Brian turned around. _"Stand down Sergeant. I'll be seein' you around Blade."_

"_Okay."_

He stepped out and the door hissed shut.

"_So, not that you'll understand what it means, the Commander tells me you're a Code Green. But you already know that."_

"_What? I have no idea what you're talking about."_ I was a good liar, but this guy was even better at DECODING lies.

"_Kids these days…don't even know how to lie…or when not to."_ He tapped a middle finger to his right temple.

"_Shit…you're psychic or something?"_

"_Not exactly. I'm a code blue myself. These color codes indicate different levels of – unnatural – abilities. So let's take a step back and try this again. The commander tells me you're a code green. Is this, or is this not true?"_

"_That's right. I'm a first-class freak."_

It was true. I have, to some extent, 'unnatural' strength, and ability. It is my power, but also my weakness. I put my head down, and soon felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. I looked up to find a large, canine head resting in front of mine, and staring into my eyes.

"_You aren't a freak. Nearly everyone here has some sort of power or ability like you. You're among friends…you have been chosen to lead D-E-A-D-7 Alpha Squad. Your training begins here."_

"BLADE!"

"Huh?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find a husky staring into my face intently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just another one of my flashbacks…you okay?"

"Neck's a bit stiff, but other than that I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure you were awake when we get to the drop point."

"Yeah…thanks Trevor."

He nodded. The MX-3227/T APC we were riding in was actually a very smooth ride. Normally we were flown in by gunship to the drop zone, but this tank was much funner to use. Not only does it have mobility better than the StarFox team's Landmaster, it has coaxial heavy gattling cannon with TOW missile in the rear, dual rotating 80 cal. machine guns on each side, 2 70 cal. machine gun cannons (one mounted on the turret, one fixed forward), and a raised turret with a double-barrelled heavy laser cannon. Its armor can resist a railgun slug, and its six engines (one for each wheel) propel it faster than a repulsorlift tank. Plus, you could drive it anywhere, and use it for support as much as necessary thanks to eight shared fuel tanks, something that a flying transport could never carry due to weight issues.

To my left was a tall Komodo dragon, treating a bobcat with a bullet in his shoulder.

"Hey Zach, how is it?"

"Pretty shitty I'd say", was the answer from the injured feline. "Hurts like hell, but I can still lug around an eighty pound rocket launcher, plus my other gear. It's manageable."

The tall reptile analyzing his work on the cat's shoulder was Xavier, very quiet fellow, but this was nonetheless necessary for one of the best snipers in the organization. Unless, of course, you count the brother-sister pair of black hawks, Martin and Michelle Luego. When I first met Xavi, I actually thought he was mute, which got me into a very awkward position. I continued with my questions for the cat.

"Can you fight?"

"Yeah I think so."

Xavier's accented voice broke the silence.

"Sir, he will be fine, it's just a flesh wound."

A few more minutes found us riding deep into a heavily forested zone with the

sky quickly darkening. Finally I broke the silence.

"Michael, how much longer before we reach the incursion point?"

The orange Bengal tiger called back from the pilot's chair.

"Jus' a sec sir…approximately thirteen minutes before we reach the mission area."

Another voice chimed in from the gunner's chair, from a German shepherd who held the name of Kristoph.

"It's getting dark Blade. Should we go NV?"

"Yeah…Everyone switch to night vision, now! Janet, is your gear ready?"

Janet was our covert operations specialist, and well suited for the job. She held a sixth degree black belt in human Tae Kwon Do, and a fourth degree in Ninjutsu. Her fur, being a black fox, gave her great stealth ability under the cover of night.

"Yeah, just get me in close, and some sniper cover would be nice this time."

She smirked. Our last operation had her going in completely blind, because Xavier had taken a bullet to the gut from a 70 cal. autogun.

"You got that Xavi?"

A nod.

"SNIPER IN THE TREE!"

I had no idea who'd said this, but everyone hit the hull of the tank, behind steel rails on the sides. The vehicle ground to a halt. It was far too long since Xavier had a sniper-on-sniper battle, but he was well prepared. He slung his RamJet 580 longrifle off of his back, and in less than three seconds he had it leaned against a rail and an eye at its scope. The trigger was squeezed, and the gun, almost silently, launched a high-velocity slug at a target hiding in the trees. At the same time I peered over the edge to hear him say something like "'Night asshole."

In less than a fraction of a second, the guy's head exploded like a grape under the tank's wheels. Blood spattered across several things, including trees, the side of the tank, and the edge of my comlink's microphone. In the earpiece I thought I actually heard the drops make contact.

Out of the tree fell a reddish organ, torn in half, and covered in bodily fluids, presumably the sniper's brain.

"Great shot Xavi."

"Uh…sir it's a bit early for praise, ground forces behind the trees."

"Damn…"

I stood up and grabbed one of the side mounted machine guns, just in time to hear Michael say, "Sir, we overshot the incursion point by almost a mile…"

"God damn it! I thought you said we had fifteen!"

"Thirteen, and the trees must have scrambled the GPS."

"What the fuck ever, everybody just get on a turret, minus Xavi."

I began tearing up the trees with my eighty cal., as well as another mounted by Trevor next to me, and soon 3 trees tipped slightly, and at the least six guys fell from behind them, lying in pools of scarlet. One of the trees completely fell over from its own weight, crushing two bodies. Two mid-sized infantry transports were destroyed by Kris's cannon, plus another by the TOW missile in the back, manned by Zach. When at last the bullets stopped, four transports were smoldering, somewhere around sixty to seventy animals drowning in their own blood (some completely torn in half by the sheer power of the guns), ten with imploded skulls dropped by our sniper, and a second hostile sniper completely destroyed (as well as the tree he was in) by one of the TOW missiles Zach was using. What do you know, this tank is useful.

As commander, I was the first to speak.

"Is everyone alright?"

Michael- "Tank took a beating, but she'll still roll."

Zach- "No problems here."

Trevor- "No severe…Blade? You okay?"

Janet- "How in hell…?"

"What?"

Everyone on the MX was staring at me, or rather, the blood all over my chest. Little did I know, but I had been shot twice in the upper body while ripping up hostiles. I put a hand to the side of one of the bullet holes and applied some pressure, and felt – something – in the wound.

"Trev, get me some tweezers or something."

"There is no way in hell you can't feel something like that."

He handed me the metal instrument and I dug it into the wound, to pull out a full metal jacket (FMJ) round from a bolt action rifle. These SOBs were using ancient weapons. The only thing about these bullets was that they could penetrate armor (of course the armor was strong enough to prevent the bullet from going in all the way), and that might screw us. I extracted the last bullet and threw them both aside.

"Trevor, you mind giving me a hand here? All this blood is really starting to piss me off."

I tore off the rest of my undershirt and, as he helped me get the blood out, I patched up the wounds with pre-prepared dressings made of the most absorbent material in the galaxy.

"Good as new. What are you all staring at me for?"

"Blade, sometimes, it's a bit weird being around you when we're on a mission, because…well…you don't feel pain. And you just can't die." This came from Janet. Several laughs came from around the hull of the tank.

"I DO feel pain. I just ignore it. I CAN die. Fairly quickly. But only if my 'unnatural' ability is engaged. I know it's weird, but that is why I work for this organization. I AM hard to kill."


	2. Chapter II

(A/N- This update took much longer than I would have liked, but here it is, finally.)

Chapter II: Heart of the Forest

"_How did they even know we were here?"_

After several seconds of conversation, Michael hooked up to an orbiting planetary satellite, which contained scanners that revealed every aspect of the planet's surface. "Alright everyone gather around."

"What's up Mikey?"

"Zach, I told you to stop calling me that. Anyway, this is where we are."

He tapped a screen that showed a large, heavily forested area, particularly a point on the inner southern tip. The APC hadn't moved an inch since our confrontation with the locals.

"This… is where we should be."

This time he pointed to the edge of the eastern part of the dense forest.

"Our objective…is here."

His finger moved to the heart of the forest, which on the map, shown as an almost black area, flooded with trees and other plant life. This certain point was only a few miles from our current position. After a moment of silence, I spoke.

"So what you're saying is that the hostile stronghold is literally right next to us?" A nod. "Well shit. Ditch the tank and we'll go ahead on foot."

"Sir, uh, may I make a suggestion?"

"What Xavi?"

"Well we are already this close, and our cover is already blown right? Why not just take the MX? It'd make this an easy fight. Plus, this will be all over a lot sooner if we just drive through the front door and start blowing everything to shit."

"You forget one thing. If we leave it here and proceed, we can regain some stealth. Besides, seven small targets are harder to see than one huge one."

"But one huge target with near-impenetrable armor and enough weaponry to take on a small army is a lot safer than seven animals with body armor and light weapons."

"Sure. It probably would save us some time, effort, and probably a little blood. However," I said removing a small pod from my pack, which contained a small targeting satellite. "…wouldn't you rather use this? Devastate the entire place in a couple of seconds. It might disintegrate a couple of trees in the process, but a hole in the middle of this forest would make for a nice area to put up a base."

Silence followed. Every eye was on the weapon in my paws. The life of the ten-pound satellite was simply to be destroyed. It would send a message to the Iron Maiden, a ninety-story tall _Quantum-_class battleship, which, on reception of the signal, was capable of launching a shower of several hundred small ballistic missiles (of course it would only fire a small portion of this for the immediate mission goal) at the area surrounding the pod. This, of course, incinerates the pod and anything within a two mile radius of it. The downside to the weapon was that it sent the signal about thirty minutes after setting it, forcing us to get the hell away before we go up with it. This unfortunate fate came to the new Omega Recon squad. Only one survivor was found, and even he died a week later from severe third degree burns and internal bleeding.

Zach's eye twitched three times before he snatched the device from my arms. "How 'bout it Xavi?"

The massive Komodo, after a period of thought, replied. "Yeah…I guess. We're gonna need a team to set it up though. Who did you have in mind Blade?"

"You, Me, and Trev."

"What about us, sir", Michael asked. "Want us to keep the engines running?"

"Definitely. You guys are gonna start shooting up the front entrance to the place with it. Thing'll cause enough noise to get every damn soldier they have on base back there. Then the three of us will go in through the hole (hole refers to any gap in defense that can be exploited). From there we will initiate the air strike. Pull back on my signal, and wait for the fireworks, got it?"

A chorus of yes sirs was the answer to my question.

"Then get moving!"

The two animals I had designated to come with me jumped off the tank, followed by myself, carrying the device in my pack. We began moving as the APC drove off into the dense forest. Xavier was about a quarter-mile ahead of us with scouting orders. We needed him too, the Fortunian fog had just settled in, and it was hard to see even ten feet or so in front of us. It wasn't much longer before our sniper had targets.

"Sights hot. Do I engage?"

"Hold fire. How many?"

"Wait a sec." He no longer spoke audibly, but he whispered, obviously counting. "Five sir."

"Take. Repeat, engage targets."

"Copy."

A second later, two half-suppressed gunshots rang out into the night air. A voice called out the word "Sniper", but before he could finish, another shot silenced him. What sounded like a machine gun began firing, masking any other sound in the area. After a short while it stopped.

"Xavi, status?"

"Targets…taken care of."

"Thought for a second that MG took you out."

"You know me better than that."

The husky standing next to me stifled a laugh.

I looked at him and he shrugged, still grinning.

"Did Trev just laugh at you?"

"Yeah I think he did. Keep the line clear unless you have something to report please."

"Sure. Sniper out."

"Now what the hell are you laughing at?"

The canine again burst out, and after catching his breath, replied. "Nothing…just that you've known us for seventeen years and you could possibly think that a lowlife machine gunner could take out an above-professional long rifleman with a knack for knocking peoples' brains outta their skulls."

"Ah, fuck you."

He smirked, but soon fell back into a more serious expression and abruptly shouldered his weapon, an SP-78 Railgun, and faced east. "Contact right!"

He blasted a slug through the animal, a young tabby, with enough force to pin him against a tree and keep him there. The feline looked straight down the barrel of the gun that would have killed him (had it's owner bothered to aim the gun at his torso). Instead, the projectile had nailed him to the bark of the tree through the right shoulder, causing him to drop his assault rifle, which now lay two meters in front of him. I approached the panicking cat, and nonchalantly struck up a conversation with him.

"Hi there. You're a sneaky one aren't you?"

The shaking cat simply looked at me, wondering why almost no pain came to his new wound. I continued.

"Maybe you can give us some directions. We're looking for whatever the fuck hole you crawled out of. Think you can help?"

The staring feline made no movement to assist me.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. Where, the hell, is the biochemical facility that you have been ordered to defend?"

I was almost screaming, right into his face.

"Please don't kill me! It's one mile to the north. Can't miss it."

The tabby nearly broke into tears, as I gave our spotter instructions, which he confirmed.

"Relax, if we were going to kill you, he would have done that two minutes ago," I said, motioning to the neutral-colored dog next to me. "What's your name?"

"Logan, sir."

"Logan what?"

"Alfaro."

"Alright, Logan, we'll be back for you in about a half-hour, give or take. Stay here."

I said, pointing to the projectile lodged in his shoulder, and he attempted to pull it out, although it didn't budge.

"I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to, sir."

"No kidding. Cut the sir shit. I ain't _your_ commander."

"Okay s-."

Damned cat was lucky he caught the salutation, or he'd be missing limbs at this point. I hated being called that, it made me feel like a machine, and most of the men ever under me knew that. I stepped away from the tree and began walking again towards our objective, flanked by my second-in-command. A familiar voice came through my comlink.

"Blade, Zach here, uh, we have a visual on their front gate, it's sealed. Requesting permission to start blowin' shit up."

"Hold on a sec. Xav, can we confirm the location of the enemy structure?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," the sniper confirmed, "I think we should set up our distraction so they can get some men out of our way before we go in."

"Alright thanks." I tapped a few buttons on my communicator. "Iron Maiden, this is Alpha One, reporting that the operation is a go, stand by for air strike in…thirty minutes, give or take."

A gruff male voice chimed in. "Commander, affirming missile strike request. We will wait for the signal."

"Admiral Lancer, that you? Good to hear you breathing on your own again."

"Thank you, though it WAS your operation I was covering for when I got shot."

"Right, thanks for reminding me, the guilt was almost gone."

He chuckled. "Pleasure was all mine. Good luck down there."

"…Says the guy a thousand miles above the planet monitoring me." I laughed and thanked him before hitting the button on my communicator labeled 'DISCONNECT'. "Zach you have permission to execute your orders, repeat, the mission is a go."

"Roger that, we're movin' in."

I quickened my pace, as did the canine at my side. Soon the sound of gunfire and explosions rocked the dense forest. Ten minutes or so later, we caught up with Xavier, who had taken it upon himself to systematically end the lives of six guards. The sheer size of the lizard was only comprehensible when you were close enough to touch, as my six-three height paled in comparison to his near-eight. He slung his rifle over his back and shouldered in place, a K1 Submachine gun. After affirming that the area was clear, I handed him a small remote demo charge, and he walked to the wall of the enemy compound making sure the coast was clear, and activated the bomb, planting it on the side of the large base. He then stepped to the side and squeezed the trigger on a small detonator. The wall tore open, killing a soldier on the other side, a rat, as our sniper stepped through the gaping hole in the structure, firing at an animal at a computer, spattering blood onto the screen.

"Room clear, sir."

"Room?"

Trevor and I climbed through the destroyed wall, revealing the interior of a tall building, likely a guard tower. To no one in particular I asked, "Think this is close enough to set up the strike?"

The husky at my right looked around and said, "Nah, we need to get it out in the open anyway, so the positioning system doesn't get all fucked up – and I'm pretty sure these walls aren't wooden."

I put a hand against the wall of the tower. "Nah, it's entirely concrete." The corner of the tower away from the wall we destroyed had a security door embedded in the structure, made entirely of steel, and locked from the other side. A control panel with flashing red lights was attached to the door. I walked over to it and read its indicator, which said LOCKDOWN in large print. I called Trevor over and showed him the pad, which he analyzed quickly.

"Westex Security Model 3990, cheap and ineffective. Wanna see what's on the other side?"

"Yeah, breach it. Xavi, get back outside and make sure the area is clear."

Both animals replied positively. The sniper stepped back through the gap in the barrier, as my hacker began tapping at keys on the pad; gun still in hand, as I moved to the other side of the door. After an alert that the door was about to open five seconds later, I looked through the thermal scope on my rifle, which showed three heat signatures on the other side of the door. I rest the center of the scope on one of the orange-colored targets. Immediately as the door opened, I fired a quick three shot burst at a wolf, then turned and fired several more shots at the head of an ape, severing it. Trevor fired a slug at the skull of another animal, whose species was afterwards unintelligible, as the projectile completely decapitated it before I could see its face. I walked over to the wolf, who wore decently protective armor over his torso, although ineffective against the blaster bolts that my gun fired. He was still alive, though he was bleeding heavily from the stomach and coughing up blood due to the wound that blasted a hole in his lung. He lay on his back, staring me in the face. His eyes seemed to travel up and down my right eye, tracing the deep, ragged scar that ran through it. He stared at the damaged retina and pupil.

"You…you mother…fucker…"

The red-and-grey-furred wolf seemed almost familiar, almost as if I knew him. Then it hit me. He was an agent in the organization. I looked at the uniform he wore, shadow black, with dark grey body armor, characteristic of our sister support squad, Alpha/Special Weapons. His weapon was still in his paw, a recoilless rifle that was specially designed for infantry use, and a K3, the newer version of the SMG that Xavier uses, in his other hand.

"Fuck, how the hell did you get in here?!"

He replied between coughs, "I allowed myself to be captured a few hours ago…they left my weapons in reach…I picked the cuff locks…" At this point he lifted a wrist that bore a pair of handcuffs, with one detached. "Don't you…have an x-ray…scope?"

"They don't give us those (lucky bastard), except on sniper rifles, we have thermals…where is the rest of the squad?"

"We heard you guys…were already in action…sent me in alone to make sure you…didn't fuck up." He attempted a smile. I knelt down at his side, checking out his wounds.

"Well, we did fuck up, at least, I did. Not that you could have done anything about it." I placed two fingers on his wrist. "You're just damned lucky your commander is a telepath _and_ a healer." His pulse seemed unfazed.

"No Shit…Can…you get a hold…of her?"

"Of course I can, dipshit. Hang in there. Trev, see what you can do." I tapped in a homing code on my arm-mounted communicator. Seconds later, the familiar face of a beautiful white-furred tigress appeared on the Hi-Def screen of the device.

"I guess you ran into Gabriel?" She said sarcastically.

"Not sure if that's a good thing, he's got three gunshot wounds now."

"Got a little trigger happy huh?"

"I never said I did it."

"No, but now I know you did." She smiled slyly. "Can't even wait for a door to open can you?"

I frowned at her knowledge, then sealed off my mind to her telepathy (did I mention I could do that?). The tigress on the screen winced and placed three fingers against her forehead.

"No mind-probing."

"That hurt."

"Are you going to get down here, or are you gonna let him bleed to death?"

She stared at me for a minute, then said, "That was mean."

"Get down here."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"I'm apologizing by trying to keep your squadmate alive."

"Say sorry," she said stubbornly.

The wolf lying on the floor yelled at the animal on my communicator. "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, KIRA!"

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, now get your ass over here."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes, and hurry up!"

"Be there in five."

I cursed under my breath. "I don't know if he has that much longer." I cut the feed and looked around the room. There were several computer monitors intricately mounted in the walls, as well as keyboards for all of them. There was a rack of weapons in the corner of the room, holding several weapons that would be considered sub-par to professionals like us, semi-automatic handguns, one or two pistol-like submachine guns, and some outdated rifles, along with a belt of plasma grenades. The room was longer than it was wide, and on the side to the left of the door we came through (which re-sealed itself for no apparent reason) was a window almost as long as the wall itself. I walked over to it and looked out, discovering that there was a far larger threat than we had originally anticipated. The window looked out over at least an entire klick's worth of land, all surrounded by a wall that was about five of me thick. There had to have been half-a-thousand troops in the courtyard, along with three L60 Hover tanks, plus a couple brigades of light vehicles and transports. In the center of it all was a very boxy building with three smokestacks rising vertically into the sky, and a reactor connected to the facility through a skywalk.

"Blade?"

I looked to my right and noticed Trevor standing next to me. "Look at that. What are they doing?"

I had failed to notice that the presence of soldiers was designated in one particular area. I looked to where he was pointing to see that the force that I mentioned exiting the compound through a side gate. Seeing all of this sent shivers down my spine. I instinctively tapped in a homing code on my communicator. Seconds later a tiger's face popped onto my screen.

"Yeah?"

"Mike, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine…Shields are down to fifty percent because we took a rocket in the back near the generator, armor is at ninety-eight…There's not much of a problem here, but the lack of infantry support is pretty suspicious."

"Wait a sec," I said, tapping in another number on the keypad and hitting the conference button. A black-furred vixen answered immediately.

"Yes, boss?" She said in her heavily accented voice.

"How's the inside?"

"You tell me." She rotated the camera, getting me a good look at the interior of a building. She was standing in a seemingly empty hallway, devoid of any color, not to mention life. "No life forms, whatsoever. What's going on?"

"Jan, get the fuck out of there, repeat, move to our position, NOW."

"Might I ask why?"

"Just do it!"

Seconds later, a small figure could be seen exiting the large building outside through a top-level door onto a balcony. The figure stepped up onto the railing of the steel ledge, and moved along the side of the building, hidden from the view of the soldiers below by the dark of the night, which was brightening by the second. She grabbed firmly onto a pole, and slid down until her boots hit the ground, then sprinted to the window I was at, which was apparently reflective, because when she kicked it in, she immediately drew her pistol and rested the laser sight between my eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was not hostile.

"Oh, sorry, habit." She jumped down about three feet onto the floor, landed silently and approached me, gun still pointed at my head. "Now, do you mind telling me what in the darkest depths of hell is going on here?"

I responded unfazed, "To be completely honest, I have no fucking clue."

"Huh." She put her gun back in its holster, then cocked her head to the side to look over my shoulder. "Hey, Gabe, what are you doing here? And what happened?"

The wolf had propped himself up against a wall as close to the door and as far from me as he possibly could. His chest still bled lightly, but was tightly wrapped in bandages. "Hey…Ask this asshole…I still have…no idea."

Her head had resumed its normal position and she smirked at me. "Again?" She asked crudely. I shrugged. "He does this once every two months, at least."

She was interrupted by a knock on metal.

"Open up!"

Trevor began to walk to the door, saying, "I'll get it," before being stopped by me.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't need to look pretty anymore."

I walked over to the door, and plunged my fingers between its two halves, ripping open a hole in the middle of it. I pried open the two plates of metal, almost effortlessly opening it. As I looked up, I was greeted by yet another gun barrel in my face.

I crossed my arms over my chest, throwing my rifle over my back on its sling. "Seriously? Who else do you think is going to rip a door in half with his bare hands, just to let you in? Not any terrorist I've ever met."

The shotgun removed itself from my head and gave me a visual on its snowy white beauty of an owner, accompanied by five other animals, including her brother, another white tiger, and a black bear known to his friends as Kent Brase (A/N it's pronounced 'brass', not 'braise' as a friend thought).

"I just wanted a reason to put a gun to your skull." In all fairness, she was quite honest. "Where is he?"

I pointed to the lupine leaning on the wall to my right, and she pushed past me and knelt beside the wolf, having him lie on his back. She placed her paws on his chest and closed her eyes. Her white fur began to glow bright blue, and a blinding white light emanated from her hands. Gabriel winced in slight pain as his wounds began to seal. After a few seconds, the light faded, and her fur returned to its normal color. She removed the rest of Gabriel's bandages, revealing that the wounds had been completely healed, with no sign of damage ever being done. He slowly stood up, and lingered a little bit before picking up his weapons. I looked at him.

"We cool?"

He glared at me. "You know I'm going to get you back for this right," he said, unholstering his sidearm. He raised the pistol with a rapid movement and put a double tap in my left shoulder, and I staggered backwards.

I recovered from the shots almost immediately and wrapped my hand around the gun barrel, bending it to the side and slamming the weapon into his face, which caused a deep cut on the top of his snout. I pulled the gun out of his grip and tossed it to the side. He leaned against a wall and gave me a death glare.

"That's enough, both of you," Kira shouted threateningly. "I don't want to have to have the two of you court-martialed."

I looked at her sideways and crossed my arms again. "I outrank you, that's not a threat."

"That doesn't matter, I can report you for conduct unbecoming to a Special Forces officer, and have you demoted or discharged."

I took a few steps toward her and grinned. "We both know you'd never do that."

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "Oh, shut up."

I laughed silently, and walked back to the observation window, taking the longest route around Gabriel. "What do you make of this?"

She stood beside me and watched the fleeing troops. "I have no idea. Maybe…you should contact command…"

I hit a button on my communicator and almost immediately got attention from a female officer, and good friend of mine aboard the Iron Maiden. "Blade, what is your status? Facility taken care of already?"

"Unfortunately no, Liz, I was hoping you or the Admiral could tell me what the fuck is going on down here. Take a look at this."

I showed her the mass of soldiers and vehicles leaving the area.

"Blade, get out of there, now, no time to explain. Forget the aerial bombardment, just get your people out of there."

"What is going on?"

"I just told you there is no time to explain everything you want to know. Abort mission, I repeat, abort. Command out."

"Shit..."


End file.
